


Can you walk any faster?

by iKnightWriter



Series: WriteWorld [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills is a Hellmouth, Blind Date, Canon Related, Declarations Of Love, Derek Comes Back, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Derek Uses His Words, Human Scott McCall, Mentioned Allison Argent, Mentioned Isaac Lahey, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Multi, Nemeton, Post-Season/Series 03A, Scott is a Good Friend, mentioned Cora Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5908282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This guy is an idiot for wanting to have the date out here.” Stiles pointed out.</p><p>“7 out of 10 people would agree with that statement,” Scott agreed, “But he was pretty adamant on meeting you here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you walk any faster?

“Can you walk any faster?” Scott called out from over his shoulder.

“Can you walk any slower?” Stiles complained, good couple of feet behind Scott. For reason Scott wanted to drag Stiles out here, which would’ve been fine if it wasn’t so freakin dark right now, “You know,” Stiles continued on jumping over a log trying Scott back home, “Allison and Lydia have warned us about being out here after dark.”

Scott laughed, “They only said that because they found a dead body.”

“And look how well that situation turned out.” Stiles reminded him, “Kanima, hunters, Alpha Packs,” Stiles listed off, “Nothing good ever comes out of this place.”

“It’s a Hellmouth,” Scott stopped and shined the flashlight in Stiles’ face, “What do you expect? Besides something good came out of it too.”

Scott didn’t have to say what exactly that something good was. Stiles knew that Scott knew that too. It wasn’t a something either. It was someone. Someone who left 3 months ago.

“More bad than good if you ask me.” Stiles muttered not wanting to get on the subject.

“Positivity, just isn’t in your vocabulary isn’t it?”

Stiles made an eye roll gesture at the question, “You can’t throw my own one-liners in my face.” But Scott ignored the comment and continued up ahead, “Besides how do you even know where the Nemeton is?” Instead of getting an answer Stiles got a nervous laugh, “You don’t know do you?”

“Well…”

“Why am I friends with you?”

“Because I’m the most awesomest person in your life.” Scott retorted, now pulling Stiles along, “Besides I’m almost positivity that we’re almost there.”

“Something tells me I’m going to regret ever following you out here.”

“Is that anyway for you to talk to your best friend?”

* * *

“We seem to have been out here forever.” Stiles complained for about the third time. It really only has been about twenty minutes, but with all the turns and leaps they had been doing things were already meshing together.

“Stop being a dramatic,” Scott said, pointing up ahead of them, “Besides I see the stump up ahead.”

Up ahead, Stiles could see the truck of the tree. Just seeing the stump again sent a chill through Stiles’ body. Sometimes Stiles still couldn’t comprehend the simple fact such a thing could exist and make their hometown an actual Hellmouth.

But something else caught Stiles’ attention. There was a small table with a table cloth and two chairs side by side. Almost like a…

Stiles looked over at Scott only to get an innocent face, “You didn’t.”

“I did.”

For the past 3 months, Scott had been trying to get Stiles to date other people. At least, long enough for Stiles not think about someone, “We’ve talked about this.”

“I know. I know.” Scott started saying to avoid the usual speech that Stiles, “But I actually think you’ll like this guy.”

“This guy is an idiot for wanting to have the date out here.” Stiles pointed out.

“7 out of 10 people would agree with that statement,” Scott agreed, “But he was pretty adamant on meeting you here.”

“You are aware that more than half-” Stiles started to protest.

“Stiles?” A voice suddenly filled the air. From the shadows of the tree a black figure appeared as the light of the moon suddenly appeared shining down on them.

“Derek?”

* * *

It was like time had frozen for Stiles. There were so many things going through Stiles’ mind, but one thought kept making its appearance. _He’s here. He’s actually here._ There wasn’t even enough time to process what was happening as Stiles ran straight into his arms, “You’re here.” Stiles breathed into him, “You’re actually here.”

“I told you I was coming back.”

“I didn’t actually think you would.” Stiles confessed to him. This place held so many bad memories for the older wolf.

“I couldn’t leave my soulmate behind.” Derek shared with a small smile on his face.

“Are you…are you serious?”

“Didn’t Scott tell you?”

Stiles turned to the culprit, who had been silent the entire time, “You didn’t tell me?”

“In my defense, Derek told me not to tell you.” Scott said with his hands up in surrender, “Said that it was something only werecreatures are supposed to tell.”

“So it’s your fault.” Stiles turned back to him.

“I’m surprised that he actually kept it a secret.”

“I’m standing right here,” Scott reminded them, “Speaking of soulmates,” Scott turned toward the darkness as if he heard something, “Both of mine are highly annoyed with me right now so I’m gonna go.”

“You’re going to get lost.” Stiles reminded him.

“Nope, I knew where I was going the entire time and even if I do both Isaac and Allison would find me without a problem.” Scott boasted with a grin, “Enjoy your date you two.”

As Scott disappeared into the preserve once more, “Wait, Allison got bit?”

“No, Allison, Isaac, and Scott are in polygamous relationship.” Stiles explained, “Deaton said that since Isaac’s love is strong enough for the both them it’ll work. Argent wasn’t happy at first, but he got over it as per usual.”

Derek nodded in agreement, “Soulmate, huh?” Stiles questioned him, “So you could hear and feel everything that I was going through?”

“Yeah,” He confessed softly, placing a hand on Stiles’ cheek, “It wasn’t easy ignoring the hurt either, but I needed to make sure Cora was safe.”

“Don’t apologize,” Stiles assured him, not wanting Derek to feel guilty, “I’m just glad you’re home.”

“It’s good to be home.”

Before Stiles could say anything else, Derek leaned forward and placed the kiss Stiles have been waiting for since Derek’s last one.


End file.
